


Only Had That One Desire

by lovelyMary



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyMary/pseuds/lovelyMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette and Avery attend a party for Highway 65 but find themselves a little preoccupied by other things...</p>
<p>(This story is cannon up until 2.16 and is probably as raunchy as I'll ever get...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Had That One Desire

He smiled when he saw her name light up the screen of his phone. She’d been out on tour for the last month and he hadn’t seen her other than that one time he drove out to meet her in Atlanta a couple of weeks ago. 

“Hey. Are you back already?” he knew she was flying in today but he wasn’t expecting her until later, not that he was complaining. He had missed her and was really looking forward to her upcoming break from the tour. 

“Actually no,” she said apologetically. “Rayna booked a last minute mini press tour for me out here. I have a half dozen radio interviews to get through today and a couple more tomorrow before I head back to Nashville for the party at Highway 65.”

He sighed a little trying not to let his disappointment come through too much. The last thing he wanted was for Juliette to feel like she had to compromise the state of her career for him.

“I’m sorry,” she said picking up on his reaction even though he hadn’t yet said anything. 

“It’s alright. I understand. This is a good thing. It’s about time the press got over themselves. I was just really looking forward to having some alone time with you before the party tomorrow night. I miss you.”

“Aw I miss you too baby. So so much,” she said in that soft gravelly tone that he knew all too well. “You know I’ve got some time before I have to leave for my next interview.”

“Do you now?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” he asked hint of amusement since he knew exactly what she had in mind.

“I’m not suggestin’ anything, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that I’m wearing that lacey bra you love so much,” she said coyly as she she settled into a more comfortable position on the couch and started undoing the buttons of her blouse.

“The silver one with the black lace in the front?”

“Mmhmm”

Avery swallowed hard and was about to tell her just what he wanted to be doing to her right now when he heard another voice come through on the line.

“Juliette are you ready? We have to get going,” Glenn said walking into her room without looking up from his phone.

Juliette jumped off the couch and quickly pulled her blouse shut.

“Jesus Christ Glenn! When are you going to learn to knock first?” she fumed.

“Right about the time you learn to lock your door,” he countered with a slightly apologetic yet amused look on his face. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to admit that he may have a point about locking the door.

“I’m sorry sweetie but we really need to get going or you’re going to be late and we really can’t afford anymore setbacks with the press.”

“Fine,” she conceded through gritted teeth. “Can I at least have a minute?”

“One minute Juliette,” he warned her as he walked back out into the hall.

“Well, that was a close one,” Avery finally said when he it sounded like Glenn had left the room.

“Yeah,” she agreed slightly amused by the embarrassment she could hear in his voice.

“I guess you have to go then,” he said failing to hide his disappointment at being interrupted. 

“I guess so. Rain check?”

“Definitely. And Jules…”

“Yeah?”

“Knock ‘em dead.”

She smiled into the phone, “I always do.”

 

* * *

Avery made his way through the party politely mingling with various important industry players that were in attendance. Rayna had already been talking him up as a hot up and coming producer and everyone he had spoken to so far seemed very eager to get to know him. It felt really good to discuss his work and his music in this type of setting. He couldn’t help be remember that it wasn’t too long ago that he had fantasized about going to lavish parties and rubbing elbows with big name stars. But that fantasy had quickly dissipated when he realized that the cost that could be associated with achieving that goal would far outweigh the benefits. 

He sometimes felt a little embarrassed that he fell prey to someone like Marilyn, that he had been so desperate for a break that he had abandoned everything he believed in and betrayed those that were closest to him. But in spite of how things had ended, he didn’t regret anything that happened with Marilyn and Dominic. The way he saw it, it was just a hard lesson that he had had to learn without which he wouldn’t be where he was today. The entire experience brought him back to the reality of what music meant to him and set him on a path that led him to the one person he was quickly finding it impossible to live without. 

_Juliette._

If he was being honest, he had felt it the moment their paths had literally collided that night at the Opry. There was a spark, a connection, something that he couldn’t quite describe and was unable to completely shake no matter how hard he tried. After all, he was with in love with Scarlett, she was Juliette Barnes, rising country superstar and hopelessly out of his league. 

But his downfall had put him straight in her path once again as a roadie on her tour, and that night when she was desperate for a guitar player he was more than happy to oblige. Not because he wanted another chance to be in the spotlight, not because he wanted to impress her but because she needed help and he wanted to be the one to help her. 

He really didn’t know why he was always compelled to come to her rescue, to make everything okay for her. Maybe it was the look she got in her eyes when she thought no one was watching. Maybe because he could see that beneath the diva exterior was a sweet girl who wanted nothing more than to be loved and he wanted to be the one to show her that she was special, that she deserved more than being screwed over by frog after frog. 

As if on cue, Juliette chose that very moment to walk in and without fail she took his breath away. She sauntered in like she owned the place, dressed to kill in a leather dress that was sure to drive every man here tonight insane, including himself. 

Her eyes lit up when they finally met his across the room and she quickly excused herself from the conversation she’d been having with Rayna who had cornered her for an update as as soon as she’d walk in. 

She made her way through the crowd and launched herself into his arms as soon as he was close enough. She knew she probably shouldn’t have done that with all the press around and it wasn’t anything like her but she couldn’t help it, she’d been longing to feel his arms around her. 

“Welcome home,” he said as he spun her around once and set her down before bringing his lips down onto hers. 

“Hmm maybe I should go way more often if that’s the kind of welcome I can expect,” she teased him when he finally pulled away.

“Ha ha real funny.”

She giggled a little as she drew him closer for another kiss but stopped short as she saw Glenn approaching.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” she mumbled under her breath just as he reached the pair.

“I’m real sorry to interrupt guys,” he said offering Avery a small smile before turning to Juliette. “Seth from the Tennessean is waiting to talk to you and there are some music bloggers that want to meet you after.”

“Seriously Glenn? I just got here.”

“I know sweetie but you know how important this stuff is, especially now.”

She sighed and briefly rested her forehead on Avery’s shoulder. 

He gave her a reassuring hug before stepping back a little and lifting her head up so he could look into her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Go do your thing, and I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Ugh alright,” she gave him one last quick kiss on the lips and following Glenn.

 

* * *

After about a half hour of mingling and talking to the press she was finally alone. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and sighed happily. After taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, he pulled her hair over one shoulder and place a gentle kiss on her neck.

“God I missed you so much,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Hmm I missed you too.” She turned around in his arms and brought her lips near his ear. “Come with me and I’ll show you just how much I missed you,” she whispered seductively as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the coat check room. 

Her lips were on his as soon as they entered the room, she couldn’t get enough of him and he was more than willing to indulge her but the rational part of him was acutely aware of the fact that anyone could walk in at any moment. 

He reluctantly pulled away from her a little. “Jules baby, we can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” she asked mischievously.

“Well for starters our boss is outside along with various executives and members of the press and dozens of other people that could walk in here at any second,” he reminded her.

“Oh come on. The night’s still young. Nobody’s going to be looking for their coat just yet,” she smiled at him and started kissing his neck. “Besides I need you. Now.” she whispered in his ear before gently biting down on his earlobe.

Avery hissed and decided to throw all rationality out the window. He moved them further inside away from the door behind a rack of coats. Backing her up against the wall he lifted her up and she promptly wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips attacked her neck kissing his way down her chest.

Juliette tilted her head back, giving him better access and moaned softly.

“Remind me again why you didn’t want come out on the road with me?” 

“Because I’m a damn fool,” he gritted out before kissing her hard on the mouth. Juliette let her hands roam up and down his chest and finally settle at his waist where she busied herself with his belt buckle.

Her hand froze on his zipper at the sound of footsteps entering the room and Avery's eyes grew wide with panic as he pulled away from her a little. 

 

* * *

“Deacon, what in heavens name are you doing?” Rayna questioned as he lead he further into the room.

They’d agreed to keep their reconciliation under wraps for the time being but he couldn’t stand being this close to her and not being able to kiss her the way he wanted so he pulled her into the coat check room away from prying eyes. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do but being with Rayna always brought out the reckless streak in him. 

“What do you think I’m doing darlin’?” He pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

Rayna moaned into the kiss and pulled away a little. “Babe we can’t be doing this here.”

“Why the hell not? Ain’t nobody gonna be looking for their coat just yet,” he smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss. 

 

* * *

Juliette had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Deacon offered Rayna essentially the same reasoning she had given Avery only moments ago.

Avery, on the other hand, was less than amused by the fact that his boss could potentially catch him in such a compromising position. He was even less amused by the fact that if they didn’t get caught they would likely be unwitting witnesses to a very private moment between Rayna and Deacon. 

 

* * *

“Hmm,” Rayna sighed contentedly as she reluctantly pulled away from Deacon. “Seriously babe we can’t do this. You just know someone’s bound to come looking for me at any second.”

The words had barely crossed her lips when Bucky strolled into the room.

“Oh hey Rayna there you are.”

“Anyone ever tell you your timing sucks Bucky,” Deacon quipped, slightly annoyed at the predicted interruption.

“Sorry but Rayna you need to get back out there it’s almost time for you to do Juliette’s performance introduction. You guys haven’t seen her by any chance because I can’t seem to find her either.”

“Ah I’m sure she’s around here somewhere,” Rayna reassured him as they walked out. 

 

* * *

“Well,” Juliette said hoping back down onto the floor. “I guess we’d better get out of here before they send a search party.”

She quickly straightened her dress and set about fixing her mussed up hair while Avery could only stare at her, astounded by how casual she was being considering what had just happened. 

“You commin’?” she asked turning back to see that he was still fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Ah, yeah I’m gonna a couple more minutes before I can go back out there babe.”

She suppressed a giggle at his predicament. He was so darn adorable when he got embarrassed.

“Alright, just don’t take too long. I’d hate for you to miss my performance,” she winked at him as she left the room.

 

* * *

He rejoined the party just as band started to play. There she was up on the stage thumping her foot in perfect time with the drummer.

_Tell that devil to take you back, take you back, take you back  
My heart went from red to black, red to black, red to black_

He made his way through the crowd trying to get as close to the stage as he could. Watching her perform never ceased to amaze him. Even before she knew who he was, he had always been captivated by her stage presence. Some people were just born to be up on that stage and Juliette definitely was one of those people. No matter what she was going through at the time, once those lights went on she just came alive.

He finally caught her eye and offered her a reassuring smile and he could have sworn he saw a look of relief flash briefly in her eyes. He knew Juliette rarely ever got nervous up there but knowing that his presence offered her comfort made his heart flutter a little. 

_So I told that devil to take you back  
I told that devil to take you back_

Her eyes locked in on his as she sang.

_Ooooh-ooh….Ooooh-ooh….Ooooh-ooh...._

And then came the part of the song he loved and hated the most. 

The guitar solo. 

It was an amazing piece of music and he had to admit that Brian did a fairly decent job with it but he could never shake the twinge of jealousy that he felt at the sight of Juliette sidling up next to him and gently headbanging to the beat. Dammit, he should be the one up there with her. He was so distracted by his thoughts he barely registered the fact that Juliette had just jumped off the stage.

She strutted through the crowd literally working the room as she sang.

_Tell that devil to take you back, take you back, take you back  
My heart went from red to black, red to black, red to black_

She slowly made her way towards him, her eyes trained on him like she was hunting and he was her prey.

_Came up from that lake of fire, lake of fire, lake of fire_

She inched her way closer and closer until he could feel her breath on his face and she trailed her perfectly manicure finger down the front of his shirt.

_Only had that one desire_

The music swelled and stopped for a second, or maybe it was just that his heart was pounding into his ears drowning out any other sound. 

Juliette lingered in front of him for an instant longer before giving him a little wink and turning on her heels and heading back towards the stage.

_You're a sweet shot of kerosene  
When I threw it back, it poisoned me_

 

* * *

Juliette ran up to him after as soon as she got off the stage still high from the rush of performing.

“So? What did you think?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I think you’re trying to kill me that’s what I think,” he teased her. “You were amazing as usual. Totally blew my mind.”

She gave him a shy smile looking down a little. His opinion mattered so much to her and it never ceased to amaze her just how much he thought of her. He really was her number one fan, no man had ever believed in her as much as he did. 

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips in gratitude.

“So have we met all of our social and professional obligations? Or is there anything else you need to do here?” he asked more than a little eager to finally get her alone.

“I think we’re good.”

“Good. Let’s get the hell out of here,” he said leading her towards the door.

“Where are we going?” she asked coyly. 

“Somewhere where there’s a lock on the door.”


End file.
